Dravimosian Imperial Army
The Dravimosian Imperial Army, or Teranrata '''in native Dravimos, is the branch of the Dravimosian military dedicated towards defending the various planets of the Empire from the Empire's foes, as well as launching planetary invasions against the enemies of the Empire. As such, it is one of the larger and most sophisticated branches of the military, with many personel and almost unrivaled importance. Forces Infantry '''Infantry '''represent the main occupying force available for the military, as well as a crucial aspect of assaults on major military facilities or population centers. In scenarios that involve major confrontations between vehicles in an open battlefield, infantry are usually not deployed, as they typically are cut down in droves. Infantry are very useful in urban environments, as they are able to attack or defend important tactical sites inside structures. They are also able to secure valuable assets or information from the battlefield in ways that other military branches cannot do. Dravimosian infantry are widely known as being some of the finest in the galaxy, equipped with some of the best military hardware and software available. In the Empire, infantry are largely grouped into divisions on the same species, in order to better manage medical and military supplies best suited for that species. Automatons are also used in both defensive and offensive scenarios. Each Automaton is controlled by a sentient-class A.I., enabling rudimentary tactics and fast reaction time. Automatons are useful for search and destroy missions and securing ground. With the emergence of the Mech Network and their advanced hacking techniques, Automatons have been considered a latent threat at times, and efforts are being undertaken by advocates to strengthen their firewalls and by detractors to abolish their use completely. Armor Dravimosian armored forces are typically rare, with the stronger applications of armored vehicles being done by the Mechs and Walkers. Nevertheless, the Dravimosian military has armored vehicles similar to Human APCs and tanks. The army also has small craft designed for patrolling, as most scouting is done by drones. The Dravimosian military does not have vehicles analogous to artillery, as that aspect of combat is carried out by Mechs and Walkers, who are altogether much more sturdy and mobile. There are a few vehicles dedicated to anti-aircraft capabilities, but these are not often used. Special Forces The '''Special Forces are similar to infantry, but only a foolish commander uses them in the same manner. Special Forces units are not used to capture and hold territory, but rather to infiltrate, assassinate, or sabotage enemy commanders or assets. Special Forces units are among the most highly trained ground units available to Dravimosian commanders. As such, they are a crucial part of the military apparatus and are present in almost every Dravimosian operation. Mechs Mechs, short for Mechanized Infantry/Armor, represent one of the major heavy hitters of the Army. Able to take more hits than most heavy ground forces could take, they also combine heavy firepower with rapid mobility, enabling for a quick and deadly advance for Dravimosian forces on the ground. As Mechs are typically too large to be taken down solely by small arms, one of the larger threats to Mechs are missiles, and as such they are usually equipped with sophisticated anti-missile software and hardware. However, Mechs can be destroyed or otherwise disabled by a well placed shot by ground armor, artillery, or highly explosive charges targeting the legs. Mech forces represent a crucial aspect of Dravimosian military strategy for planetside operations. Mechs provide for the firepower of heavy armor combined with the mobility of ground troops and are typically used in either rapid offense or reactive defense. In addition, Mech firepower is frequently used as ground artillery when starship-based weapon systems are not available. Some Mechs, grouped in a subcategory called '''Walkers '''because they are quadrupeds rather than bipeds, often fill this role and can also provide additional support roles from troop transport to mobile command centers. Category:Dravimosian Empire Category:Dravimosian Imperial Military